


Datapad

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Bisexual Obi-Wan Kenobi, Clone Troopers Speak Mando'a (Star Wars), Clones, Established Relationship, Fraternization, Jedi, M/M, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), POV Third Person Limited, Past Tense, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Oh great.”Rex pitched the bridge of his nose, took a sharp inhale of breath, and let out a long sigh. He’d accidentally picked up Cody’s datapad instead of his own after the post-mission debriefing.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 319





	Datapad

“Oh great.” 

Rex pitched the bridge of his nose, took a sharp inhale of breath, and let out a long sigh. He’d accidentally picked up Cody’s datapad instead of his own after the post-mission debriefing. A minor inconvenience, yes, but the day seemed to be full of them: one right after the other. A domino effect, really, and it was starting to chip away at Rex’s patience. 

It began that morning after taking inventory of their weapons and ammunition. The door short circuited, effectively locking Rex in the storage room. Of course, the maintenance crew was backed up and Rex needed to wait nearly two hours for freedom, which put him behind schedule. Then, it was Fives and his usual shenanigans—

Nope. Not helping. 

Taking another deep breath, Rex tried not to let the situation get the better of him. This sort of stuff happened to everyone and couldn’t be helped. No use in dwelling on it let alone getting upset by it. Yet, it was late, nearly 2300, and Rex had _just_ arrived at his office. Most were either out celebrating at 79’s, getting in some extra target practice at the range, playing sabacc in the mess hall, or had already called it a night and were fast asleep in their bunks. 

Exhaustion weighed on Rex’s body, as if he were hauling around lead, and all he wanted was to collapse into his own bunk. A yawn escaped him at the thought and—ugh, no! Rex rubbed his face as if trying to wipe the weariness from it. There was still so much to do; he needed to finish those reports for General Skywalker. They certainly weren’t going to write themselves. Not to mention, the numerous virtual documents sitting in his inbox, waiting for his signature or feedback. The work of a GAR captain was never done apparently and not having his datapad wasn't helping. 

“Kark my life,” Rex huffed, stepping out into the dimly lit corridor. 

His footsteps reverberated down empty hallways in a steady and familiar rhythm. Rex fixated on the sound. Any distraction from the gnawing annoyance in his chest was a good one. 

Laughter poured into the hallway from the mess hall as Rex passed.

“Burning the midnight oil too, sir?” A voice said from behind, the mess hall door hissing closed. Turning on his heels, Rex found Kix stirring a steaming cup of caf. The bitter aroma was inviting if not down right tempting. 

Once Rex retrieved his datapad, maybe he would double back and pick up a cup of caf too. It's not like the captain planned on getting much sleep anyway. Rex’s caf intake had significantly increased since the war began. Too many all-nighters in order to complete assignments. He won’t have considered himself addicted to the stuff though. Not until now, that is. Rex blamed the contraband creams Skywalker recently smuggled in for the 501st. Of course, the captain tried each one—flavors like hazelnut, vanilla, caramel, chocolate, and cinnamon—until he found a favorite. There was certainly going to be a demand once the supply ran out. Maybe Skywalker would sense their munity before it happened and pre-order a monthly shipment. 

“No rest for the weary,” Rex managed a breathy laugh. “Have you seen Commander Cody?” 

Kix offered him a shrug in response. “Didn’t see him with the others who left for 79’s earlier,” he said and took a sip of caf. “I’d wager the commander’s either in his private quarters or his office.” 

Well, it was better than nothing. At least Rex wouldn’t need to spend the entire evening hunting Cody down. 

“Thanks, Kix.” 

“Try to get at least _some_ rest tonight, sir!” Kix called after him. “Medic’s orders.” 

Rex just waved a hand in acknowledgement and disappeared around the corner. 

When he didn’t find Cody in his private quarters, Rex went to check his vod’s office. He probably should've checked there first: the commander was just as dedicated to his job as Rex. Though those under their respective commands would call them 'stubborn' or 'workaholics'. 

The light on the door’s keypad shined green: unlocked. Not seeing the need to do so, Rex keyed the door and strode in without knocking. 

“Sorry to bother you, but—Kriff!” 

Cody sat behind his desk, hair askew and lips swollen. The upper components of his armor lay haphazardly discarded on the desk and floor. The reason: General Kenobi, who straddled his vod’s hips looking rather unkempt as well. Both stared back at Rex with equal embarrassment and shock. 

Rex blinked a few times, unsure if his eyes were deceiving him. He knew Cody preferred the company of other men, so that didn’t garner any surprise. It was more _who_ had taken the commander’s interest. Cody—his by-the-book, no-messing-around vod—was bedding, of all people, General Kenobi. For a moment, Rex considered checking into the medbay for a head injury. This couldn’t be real, right? Since when did Cody not care about breaking regulations, especially those in regards to fraternization. If caught, Cody would be decommissioned immediately, if not sent back to Kamino for reconditioning. Either scenario spelled doom for Cody. He’d worked too hard to become the most high ranking clone in the GAR to be demoted now. Not to mention, Rex liked Cody. The two had been through so much together over the course of the war—he didn’t want to lose another vod. 

Those concerns came much later though. At that moment, standing in the doorway, Rex remained rooted to the spot, opening and closing his mouth several times. The neurotransmitters in his brain had completely short circuited, leaving him floundering. He had so many questions, all of which were caught in his throat along with the apology he owned them for the intrusion. 

A vibrant red crawled up Obi-Wan’s neck and colored the tips of his ears. For once it seemed like the famous negotiator had nothing to say. Not that Rex was doing any better. 

After Cody’s initial shock wore off, however, his features hardened into a fierce glare that stabbed Rex with a thousand icy shivs ten times over. “Dayn, di’kut!” 

There was no need to tell him twice. In an almost comical fashion, Rex backpedaled and bolted out the office, Cody’s datapad still in hand, and nearly tripped over a passing cleaning droid. 

The droid’s angry beeps went unnoticed as Rex continued to put as much distance between Cody’s office and himself. Heat raised in his cheeks at the scene still fresh in his mind, quickly followed by unprecedented embarrassment. Maybe if he had commed Cody ahead of time or, y'know, knocked before entering like a normal person, all of this could’ve been avoided. 

Rex’s pace returned to a walk as he approached the mess hall again and he finally looked at the datapad in his hand. Guess he wasn’t getting any work done today. With the umpteenth sigh of the day, Rex decided to head to his private quarters and call it a night. Today just needed to be over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Mando'a translation(s): 
> 
> dayn = out  
> di’kut = idiot, fool, useless individual  
> vod = sibling, comrade


End file.
